


Toni and Shelby // Laser tag

by Girlblunt



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunt/pseuds/Girlblunt
Summary: Based on an au:https://pin.it/27e1ibRTake me laser tagging then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	Toni and Shelby // Laser tag

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back.
> 
> This is a one shot, when I saw the au I freaked out!
> 
> Also I've only played laser tag once, and this is what i can remember. I google but there weren't many sites explaining the game that well so i didn't elaborate that much on it.   
> 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

"What is taking Martha so long?" the question rings through the nearly empty parking lot.

All the girls were to meet at this exact spot at 9pm sharp. Martha had booked them a slot for playing laser tag, since it was her turn to choose the group activity. They do this at least once a month to keep in touch, because of their busy college schedules.

"She's usually the one that goes on and on about punctuality," Nora states and nervously looks around. 

"Think we should call her?" Dot suggests with a nod towards Toni. The small brunette takes her phone out of her back pocket. 

"Yeah, Marty's never late," Toni types in Martha's contact and is about to press call when Fatin interrupts. 

"Wait, that's her car. Fucking finally." Toni lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was genuinely concerned about her friend. 

"I'm so sorry guys, we had a last minute stop." Martha gestures at the passenger side of the car where a tall blonde closes the door behind her. Toni feels her blood boil when her eyes meet Shelby Goodkind's. 

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Toni spits furiously and Dot reaches for her hand. She huffs and pull herself loose from the girl's hold. 

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Toni hears Shelby whisper to Martha which only fuels her fire even more. 

"When were you gonna tell us that Miss Texas will be joining our night out?" Toni continues and takes a step toward the blonde. 

"Toni, it's no big deal. She was alone at the library, so I invited her. Don't be rude," Martha calmly says and links her and Shelby's arms. 

Toni can feel her eye twitch. She does not want to spend the night, which were supposed to be a fun night with her friends, stuck with little Miss perfect. The origin of the hatred towards Shelby is still unknown to Toni, but the feeling seems to be mutual. Shelby's nice girl act is crumbling and Toni knows this, especially after last time they were in each other's presence. 

Toni and Martha went to go watch a movie and Shelby happened to be there. Martha almost immediately invited the girl to sit with them. When left alone waiting for Martha in the bathroom, Shelby confronted Toni on her "childish" behavior. It got quite heated and Shelby shoved Toni against the wall. Luckily for Shelby Martha arrived before Toni could throw some punches. 

But bringing Shelby to their friend group's night out, is too much for Toni. 

"I'm not rude, Marty. She just has no business being here. This is our night out. We all barely get to see each other and then you bring along her!" Toni's voice cracks and she rubs her temples. She wanted Shelby to leave really bad. 

"Ton-" 

"Martha, it's fine. She's right. This is obviously something special you guys do as a group of friends. I don't want to be a nuisance." Shelby interrupts and her southern accent irritates Toni even more than usual. 

"No, Shelby. You're not a nuisance. Does anyone else feel they way Toni does?" Martha asks to the other girls that stood around them watching the whole scene play out. 

"Sorry, T, but Shelby is cool. I don't mind her joining us." Rachel says nonchalantly and shrug her shoulders. The other girls nod in agreement and Toni swears there's steam coming out of her ears. 

"Just stay the fuck out of my way." Toni says finally and stomps off into the sketchy arcade, the others trailing behind her. 

* * *

"Does everyone have their vests?" the worker asks before handing each of the girls their laser guns.  
Toni is still struggling with her vest, not able to take the gun yet. 

"Let me help you," the soft murmur comes from behind Toni and she feels the blonde's proximity. Shelby's hands graze at her sides while helping the brunette secure the vest around her chest. Toni held her tongue, because the other girls weren't so impressed by her behavior earlier. She gritted her teeth, for what seemed like forever. Her pulse quickening at Shelby's gentle touch on her hip. She blames it on her bitterness towards the blonde. 

"There you go," Shelby takes a step back and Toni can finally breath again. Her palms feel sweaty with the laser gun in her hands. She probably should have listened to the instructor explaining how the equipment works, but her mind was preoccupied. Her skin tingled under the material of her shirt where Shelby's hands touched. 

"Alright, that's about it. Are there any questions?" the instructor asks and Fatin raises her hand almost immediately as the words leave his mouth. 

"Could I get your number after this?" everyone laughs and a blush creeps over the instructor's face. 

"So you're ready? The lights will go off and there will be a countdown for the game to start. Enjoy, guys!" the instructor calls out motioning for the girl to enter the arcade. 

"Just left me hanging." Dot laughs at Fatin's pout and they make their way into the arcade. 

Upon entering the lights go off and a countdown begins. The girls all scramble around looking for places to take cover. They weren't playing in teams, so everyone was on their own. First to be shot 5 times loses and the one that last till the end wins. Toni was planning on winning, she wanted the first place prize. It was a flimsy trophy Martha bought at the dolar store, but Toni still wanted it. It came with bragging rights. 

* * *

It's probably been 20 minutes into the game and Toni's not sure who's still in it. She has been shot four times already but has also took Nora, Martha and Fatin out. The brunette is currently hiding behind a large pillar, her back resting against it. She can taste victory. 

Toni, however, is completely oblivious to the fact that Shelby is slowly sneaking up on her. Before she realizes what's happening, Shelby has already smacked Toni's gun out of her grasp, letting it slide over the floor a whole couple feet away from her. 

Shelby has her hand pressed over Toni's mouth, her breathing shallow. Toni knows she could easily push the girl off her, but she's stuck, sitting completely motionless under the blonde's touch. 

Shelby slowly lowers her hand from Toni's mouth, her eyes trailing on the brunette's lips for a second too long. Toni's breath hitches in her throat when they eventually make eye contact, their eyes staying locked. 

Toni's head is spinning from the intensity of Shelby's gaze, her thoughts getting lost in the blonde's dazzling eyes. 

Shelby places her hand on Toni's cheek and tenderly pulls the smaller girl's head closer to her own, resting her forehead on Toni's. 

Shelby feels her heart pulsing in her throat and ears. Her hold on the other girl is loose and shakey, like her breathing. She's been wanting to kiss Toni ever since they first met. She knows better, but her attempts at disregarding the small brunette from her mind have only failed and now she can't go back. 

Shelby breathes a last short breathe before softly pushing her lips against Toni's. Her eyes flutter shut and the pit of her stomach erupts with butterflies. 

Toni melts at the touch of Shelby's lips on her own, the blonde's delicate kiss prickling her mouth with such potency. 

Before Toni could reach out to deepen the kiss, the presence of Shelby's lips are gone. Her natural reaction was to pull the girl closer again, but the blonde didn't budge at Toni's attempt.

The blonde gave her hand to Toni and pulled her up, both standing now. Shelby had a few inches on Toni, so the brunette naturally stood as upright as possible. 

Toni could see the ghost of a smile on Shelby's lips. The lips she just kissed. Her train of thought is interrupted though, when she feels something on her chest. She looks down and sees Shelby's laser gun pressed to her vest. 

Her jaw drops when the blonde pulls the trigger causing her vest to vibrate and a voice ringing through the speakers announcing the winner. Toni catches a glimpse of a sly smirk on Shelby's face before the girl turns around leaving Toni behind. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Toni asks aloud in the now empty arcade. She puts her fingers on her mouth, gently tracing her lips where Shelby made her move.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you have any au or ideas you'd like to see play out, comment them. I'll try my best to make it happen :)


End file.
